1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and wide usage of wireless transmission technology, most electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, a desktop computer and an all-in-one computer, include a wireless transmission module. The wireless transmission module may be a blue tooth transmission module, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) transmission module, a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) transmission module, a third generation mobile (3G) transmission module or a frequency modulation (FM) receiving module.
A wireless transmission module is usually attached onto a motherboard of the electronic device by soldering and thus is difficult to be detached. Consequently, if the wireless transmission module has to be replaced, it needs to be de-soldered first and a new wireless transmission module is welded onto the motherboard, which is rather complicated. Moreover, the wireless transmission module disposed in the electronic devices needs to be certificated in many countries, if the wireless transmission module is welded onto the motherboard, it would be classified as an “undetachable wireless transmission module”, which needs to be certificated together with the motherboard, and will cost much more fee and time.